You belong with me
by Lady Luxury
Summary: Depois da audiência, Jane e John comemoram juntos, mas ela acaba indo para casa, com medo das sensações que ele desperta nela. No dia seguinte ela acaba tomando uma decisão e finalmente consumam seu amor.


**Título:** You belong with me.  
**Autor: **Lady Luxury  
**Categoria:** season 1 - epi 9?  
**Advertências:** insinuações de sexo.  
**Classificação: M**  
**Capítulos:** one shot  
**Completa: **[x Yes [ No

**Resumo:**

Depois da audiência, Jane e John comemoram juntos, mas ela acaba indo para casa, com medo das sensações que ele desperta nele. No dia seguinte ela acaba tomando uma decisão que acabou levando-a a um território novo e inesperado, finalmente consumando seu amor um pelo outro.

**You belong with me.**

- Nikki? Jane chamou assim que entrou em casa, porém não havia resposta. Ao ir até a cozinha encontrou um bilhete preso com ímã na geladeira. Nikki tinha saído.

Numa tentativa de relaxar a tensão acumulada durante o dia, ela resolveu ir tomar um banho quente. O rosto de John não saía de sua cabeça e por mais que não estivesse mais noiva, ela ainda não se sentia preparada para iniciar um novo relacionamento.

John a amava, ela podia sentir isso e tinha que admitir que o amava também, de uma forma como nunca havia sentido antes. Seu amor ela completo e não pedia nada em troca, aceitava seus defeitos juntamente com suas qualidades, não havia cobranças, apenas essa ligação tão forte que a consumia por dentro.

Enquanto penteava os cabelos enrolada no roupão branco tentava descobrir uma maneira de continuar o vendo sem perder o chão sob seus pés, coisa que estava a cada dia que passava, mais complicado.

A cortina de seu quarto balançou de repente, ela podia sentir a presença dele, sabia que era ele, escondendo-se das sombras, observando-a como sempre.

Virando-se de maneira ágil como um gato ela o encontrou parado à sua janela olhando-a com uma expressão perdida e apaixonada. Um sorriso se esboçava nos lábios dele e apesar da escuridão, podia ver o azul dos olhos dele perdendo-se dentro dos seus.

- John o que você está fazendo aqui? Ela balbuciou, apertando ainda mais o roupão sobre o peito.

- Eu precisava ver você. Ele disse, aproximando-se e tocando o rosto dela, fazendo com que seus olhos fechassem lentamente.

- É melhor você ir embora... Ela sussurrou baixinho contrariando os seus reais desejos.

- Eu não consigo mais evitar... Ele disse aproximando-se do rosto dela, quase tocando seus lábios. Jane fechou os olhos, preparando-se para beijá-lo, mas ao invés disso ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Quando você decidir, sabe onde me encontrar...

Antes que ela o respondesse, ele desapareceu no meio da noite. Aquele breve encontro já bastou para que o ritmo de seu coração se acelerasse de uma maneira apavorante. Ela quase podia ouvir as batidas, sentir o sangue que fluía em suas veias fervendo, a adrenalina subindo e todas as coisas que ela não sentira antes, nem mesmo com seu noivo. Quase não conseguiu dormir pensando naquela frase dele, se ele a queria porque não dava um passo a mais? Porque esperava isso dela, deixando-a nessa tortura de dúvida e de espera.

- E então como foi à noite? Jane perguntou a Nikki enquanto tomava um café, por sorte era fim de semana, pois ela não estava com a menor cabeça para trabalhar.

- O mesmo de sempre... E você com o John... Ela comentou com um tom de curiosidade.

- Eu e John nada... Ela sorriu suspirando.

- Qual é Jane, ele é um gato! E ele realmente gosta de você. Aliás, ele AMA você.

- É eu sei... Ela disse baixinho tomando o café lentamente como se precisasse de uma desculpa para evitar falar mais.

- Você gosta dele. Nikki afirmou estreitando os olhos com um olhar safado e Jane não pode deixar de rir.

- Talvez mais que isso... Ela deu de ombros, soando misteriosa.

- Você o ama? Nikki arregalou os olhos, pois não podia crer que tinha conseguido arrancar isso da irmã.

- É cedo demais... Afinal eu estava noiva até pouco tempo atrás e...

- Ele esteve aqui ontem, não esteve? Nikki cortou.

- Como... Porque está me pedindo isso?

- Oras, ele sempre aparece... E depois você fica assim, toda afetada. Ela debochou.

- Não fico afetada. Jane enrugou a testa sorrindo novamente.

- Pois se quer um conselho, vá fundo Jane. Se é isso que você quer pare de tentar arranjar desculpas para negar o que você está sentindo. Eu vejo o brilho nos seus olhos quando fala dele. Ela tentava soar sábia e romântica ao mesmo tempo.

- E desde quando você é uma especialista em relacionamentos amorosos?

- Não preciso ser especialista para ver o óbvio. Ela mordeu o lábio sorrindo e saiu da cozinha deixando Jane sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Talvez Nikki tivesse razão, agora que John estava livre das acusações, ela estava livre de seu compromisso, só precisava liberar seus desejos para se tornar uma pessoa verdadeiramente completa. Parecia tão fácil em seus pensamentos, no entanto na prática, havia algo que a acorrentava de uma forma tão intensa que não tinha força o bastante para se desprender.

Mas pela primeira vez era isso o ela realmente queria, ela precisava, se ela o amava tinha que dizer isso de uma vez antes que o perdesse. Por um breve momento ficou com medo que ele cansasse dela assim que tivesse oportunidade de conhecer outras mulheres, sentiu ciúmes do desconhecido no exato momento em que uma chuva destoou com todo vapor.

Começou a refletir sobre o que ele havia dito antes desaparecer: "Você sabe onde me encontrar." Como ele pode dizer isso? Era ele quem sabia rastreá-la em qualquer lugar que fosse.

Então no momento em que um clarão de um raio de fez em sua janela, ela soube exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

Pegou a chave de seu carro e saiu correndo, começou a dirigir feito louca, temendo um acidente, pois a chuva não dava trégua.

Quando chegou até a cabana, bateu várias vezes na porta, porém em vão, talvez ela tivesse errado, deveria ter se certificado antes.

Seu coração estava tão rápido que ela mal podia pensar no que fazer, já estava molhada e cansada demais para voltar.

Mesmo assim, não vendo alternativa, correu pra seu carro, porém assim que ligou o motor, viu um vulto correndo na sua direção. Quando limpou o vidro para ver de quem se tratava, viu ele.

John corria até seu carro com os cabelos molhados tapando um dos lindos olhos azuis dele, sem ligar para a chuva como se sua maior urgência fosse impedi-la de ir embora.

Abrindo a porta do carro com pressa e um sorriso nos lábios ela foi ao encontro dele segurando o coração em suas mãos.

Ele então sem dizer uma palavra sequer sorriu também e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a olhou profundamente como se de repente eles fossem as duas únicas pessoas e o mundo girasse em torno deles.

Em seguida delineou com a ponta dos dedos os lábios entreabertos dela enquanto sua respiração ficava mais sufocante.

Subitamente ela se aproximou ainda mais dos lábios dele e tomou a mão dele na sua, levando-a até o peito dela sobre o coração que batia incansável.

Ainda sorrindo com satisfação ele tomou a mão dela e colocou-a no peito dele também, a outra, alisava os cabelos dela.

- Meu lugar é com você. Ele sussurrou tão próximo aos lábios dela que seus olhos semi-cerraram para um beijo. Mas ao invés disso, ela engoliu em seco, tomando fôlego e deslizou suas mãos até o pescoço dele, encarando-o firmemente.

- Eu pertenço a você. Ela devolveu com um tom suave e verdadeiro, sentindo uma incrível liberdade por estar ali com ele enquanto a chuva castigava seus corpos.

Ao ouvir essa frase seus olhos se iluminaram e suas mãos seguraram mais uma vez o rosto dela, aproximando-se com aquele olhar intenso e apaixonado que fazia suas pernas titubearem.

Quando ele roçou os lábios nos dela, ela estremeceu, havia esperado muito por aquele momento e agora que estava acontecendo parecia surreal demais para crer.

No entanto não se apressou, deixou que ele continuasse brincando com seus lábios, como se saboreasse seus lábios mesmo antes de invadi-los.

Ele percebeu o quanto ansiosa ela estava e finalmente começou a beijá-la. Aos poucos sua língua se introduziu da boca dela discretamente enquanto o beijo se aprofundava e se tornava mais intenso.

Jane afastou os cabelos dele e os afagou enquanto lhe beijava de corpo e alma afastando todos os temores e entregando-se por completo a ele.

Subitamente, ele a carregou no colo dirigindo-se até a cabana, saindo daquela chuva. Jane entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele olhando-o profundamente pensando em todas as coisas que queria dizer, mas nenhuma expressava com veracidade o suficiente a importância daquele momento.

Quando ele entrou e fechou a porta, a colocou no chão novamente de uma maneira tão delicada que não parecia do feitio dele.

- John, quando eu falei que não conheço você... Ela começou a falar com uma voz afobada, mas ele tapou os lábios dela suavemente como se dissesse que ela não precisava se explicar. Mesmo assim ela queria dizer algo, pelo menos uma frase que significa o que ela sentia por ele. Então disposta a continuar ela beijou a palma da mão dele e disse:

- Eu posso não saber muito, mas o que eu sei, é verdadeiro. Uma lágrima de emoção escorreu de seus olhos quando suas testas se encontraram minutos antes de mais um beijo mais intenso e furioso dessa vez.

As mãos dela começaram a abrir os botões da camisa dele de forma desastrada pois suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo e excitação.

Ele lhe deu mais uma vez aquele olhar intenso como se a despisse sem nem sequer tocá-la enquanto seus dedos ousados desciam no meio de seu peito até encontrar os seios deixando a respiração dela ainda mais descompassada.

Então como se lessem os pensamentos um do outro seguiram até o quarto aos beijos enquanto ela jogava a camisa dele no chão e acariciava seu peito molhado, depositando beijos no pescoço. O cheiro dele a instigava e assim que seus pés encontraram a barreira da cama, ele levantou o queixo dela e não fez coisa alguma por tempo que parecia interminável.

Empurrando-a suavemente ele a deitou gentilmente na cama lembrando-se da primeira vez que a vira daquela mesma maneira. Os mesmos olhos fechados, a expressão entregue e a mesma vontade de tocá-la e sentir a textura de sua pele. A diferença é que agora era permitido.

Sem pudor ele retirou a camiseta molhada dela enquanto depositava beijos em toda a extensão de pele que descobria, o toque da boca correndo por sua barriga lhe fazia cócegas e quando ele chegou na altura dos seios seu corpo todo arrepiou-se.

O coração palpitava o tempo todo e o corpo dele era quente e cobria o seu de uma maneira possessiva que a envolvia encobrindo todos os seus sentidos.

Ela começou a trazê-lo mais junto de si, sentindo a virilidade que ele exalava e pressionava contra sua calça. John demorava-se beijando agora o pescoço, inebriado pelo cheiro dela. Logo em seguida deixava a língua brincar com os lábios dela, saboreando-a sem pressa.

Enquanto isso ela acariciava os cabelos dele e sentia que ele tentava abrir seu sutiã com dificuldade.

Tocando o rosto dele, ela o olhou sorrindo e retirou o sutiã por ele, jogando-o no chão e sentindo-se mais amada do que nunca fora antes ao ver a expressão maravilhada dele quando viu seus seios.

Ela era a coisa mais bonita que ele já havia visto antes e estava ansioso para explorar cada nova sensação que ela despertava nele.

Tocando seus seios de uma maneira sublime ele levou os lábios ao bico de um dos seios, deixando rígido com o toque.

Dedicou suas caricias a eles, tocando-os e delineando-os com a ponta dos dedos deixando a cada minuto que passava mais desesperada por mais.

Os gemidos começaram a saltar dos lábios dela ao sentir a língua dele contornando seu mamilo.

Ficando mais ousada ela deslizou sua mão por toda a extensão das costas dele até chegar às nádegas. Ele contraiu-se quando o toque dela mudou de direção para o zíper de suas calças. Abafando um gemido ao pé do ouvido dela, ele começou a abrir a calça dela.

Não queria perder esse momento então deslizou sobre o corpo dela, olhando atentamente o movimento e não perdendo detalhe algum da pele dela que descobria. A cada segundo que passava ficava mais maravilhado com o corpo dela e percebia o quanto a amava. O quanto ele a queria ao lado dele.

Jane sentia-se acanhada por ele observá-la tão atentamente, sem deixar passar detalhe algum, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se contemplada de uma forma jamais experimentada antes.

Quando não havia mais peças de roupas separando-os a sensação fora muito melhor do que ambos jamais puderam imaginar. Os olhares mantinham-se fixos um ao outro e as mãos dele continuavam tateando toda parte até onde alcançavam.

Jane apertou o quadril dele contra o seu querendo terminar aquilo de uma vez, pois não agüentava mais tanta espera quando com um sorriso tranqüilo ele lhe beijou a testa e começou a penetrá-la ao mesmo tempo em que selava sua boca com beijos rápidos e suaves.

Ela não podia crer no quão lindo ele era, muito mais do que ela podia imaginar e tê-lo dentro dela causava uma sensação de plenitude.

Ele movia-se dentro dela suavemente, ritmando aos poucos, mas muito mais tranqüilo do que ela imaginou que ele pudesse ser.

Mesmo durante o sexo ele a tratava como se ela fosse a coisa mais bela que ele já havia visto fazendo-a sentir-se como uma deusa sendo apreciada.

Por mais que ele já tivesse conhecido outras mulheres, nenhuma havia lhe despertado interesse, seu coração era dela desde a primeira vez que a viu.

Nada mudaria isso e naquele momento eles consumavam a afirmação desse fato.

Ter seu corpo adentrando o dela, preenchendo-a era a melhor sensação que ele já havia provado e poderia permanecer naquele estado de contentamento pelo resto de sua vida. Se ela o permitisse, jamais deixaria aquela cabana. Não havia nada mais que lhe importava, ele estava mergulhado nos sentimentos por ela. Afogando-se naqueles olhos claros entreabertos de desejo, naqueles lábios inchados pelos beijos dele e sedentos por mais e naquela pele tão macia que parecia surreal.

Subitamente ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele, sentindo que ele a invadia agora com mais intensidade, nessa doce entrega.

Completamente desfalecida nos braços dela, chegaram ao êxtase em meio aos gemidos que se seguiam a cada novo movimento de seus quadris em sincronia.

Abraçando-o mais forte que conseguiu começou a regularizar sua respiração enquanto beijava o ombro dele.

Mais tranqüilos, deitaram um de frente para o outro deslizando os dedos no corpo um do outro, brincando com suas novas descobertas.

Ele adorava o modo como o rosto dela havia ficado corado e seus olhos estavam mais luminosos que nunca depois de terem consumado seu amor um pelo outro.

De repente, ele puxou-a pela mão, deitando-a sobre o peito dele, e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça dela carinhosamente.

Jane sentia-se protegida ao ser envolvida pelos braços fortes dele de uma forma tão intensa que jamais havia acontecido antes.

Com ele, ela havia acabado de se despir de corpo e alma, não somente de suas roupas, mas também de todos os sentimentos negativos que a impediram antes de deixá-lo saber todo o amor e desejo que ele despertava nela.

Beijando o peito dele delicadamente agarrou-se ao momento com todas as forças que pode, disposta a levar esse relacionamento adianta, independente do que custasse.

Agora que estava calmos e a paixão furiosa havia passado o frio começava a invadir o corpo dela. John alisou seus braços carinhosamente e a cobriu, abraçando-a com ainda mais força. Com um longo suspiro ela fechou os olhos, encantada com aquilo.

- Jane? Ele chamou de repente, erguendo o rosto dela, para que seus olhos se encontrassem. Ela continuou em silêncio enquanto ele a aproximava de seus lábios, sentindo mais uma vez o aroma da pele dela, deixando sua respiração acariciar a pele que se eriçava com aquilo.

Quando os lábios de ambos se tocaram, ele traçou o contorno deles com a língua deixando-a completamente desfalecida em seus braços.

Subitamente ele sussurrou baixinho:

- Eu te amo. E seus olhos encontraram os dela mais uma vez, correspondendo a intensidade da afirmação. Emocionada, ela sorriu e tocou o rosto dele, fazendo com que ele depositasse a mão sobre a dela sem esperar nada em troca, num gesto renegado.

- Eu te amo também. Ela afirmou sorrindo emocionada por ter conseguido se declarar. Aquele homem era mais do que digno de seu amor e não havia motivos para ela ocultar a alegria que esbanjava naquele momento. Os dois sorriram e voltaram a beijar-se rolando pela cama e amando-se mais uma vez, tendo como única testemunha a chuva ininterrupta que se seguia do lado de fora da cabana. Tudo que importava para aqueles dois naquele instante, estava naquela cabana.

7


End file.
